His Partner in Crime
by proudly-fanvergent
Summary: A new vampire is in town and seems to be BFF's with the one and only Damon Salvatore. Everyone else can see that they're more than just friends, except for them. Not following the series.
1. Chapter 1

_**His Partner in Crime**_

**SPOV (Stefan's)**

She strolled in with an air of danger and menace.

Her seductive gaze captured the heart of every man in the Mystic Grill.

She wore all black, except for her bright red lipstick; the only splash of colour on her person.

Her outfit was similar to what my brother usually wears; black jeans, a black top and a black leather jacket with the exception of her lethal looking stilettos.

She scanned the bar, as if looking for someone.

I knew exactly who she was and who she was looking for.

Her name was Adrianna, and she was looking for Damon.

She spotted me at the table where I was seated with Elena, and sauntered towards us.

'Well, hello Stefan. It's good to see you again,' she said with a smirk. Her eyes drifted to Elena and her gaze became cold.

'Katherine? I thought you were dead!'

'Her name is Elena, and she is definitely not Katherine,' I told her defensively.

Adrianna smirked deviously. 'How do you know she won't follow in Kathy's footsteps?'

'Excuse me, but you don't even know me!' Elena snapped. 'Who are you?'

I sighed. 'Elena, this is Adrianna, a family friend'

I could hear Elena's heartbeat quicken. She could sense that was afraid of Adrianna.

Unfortunately Adrianna could sense it too.

She smiled a smile of pure evil, 'So tell me, Stefan, still on your bunny diet?'

'Yes, and unlike you I still have my humanity and I actually have a conscience,' I hissed.

'Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have places to go and people to eat.'

She turned to leave but spun around as if something had just occurred to her.

'Stefan. Do you have any idea where Damon is?'

'Check the house. I'm guessing you know where it is. Bye Adrianna.' I wanted her as far from Elena as possible.

Adrianna just smiled. 'Give my regards to Bambi, Stefan!'

And just like that, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

APOV

I arrived at the Salvatore Boarding house with a burst of speed. I couldn't wait to see Damon again. He was my best friend in the entire world – we had known each other since childhood, ever since his father had taken me in when my parents had died.

_Flashback_

_'__Put on your best dress before the Salvatores arrive, girl. Make sure you behave too!' Sarah Forbes was my godmother, but she hated me. She hated children in general, which is why she wants me gone._

_The Salvatores were going to become my 'new family'. But what did they know? They all thought I needed to have more interaction with children my age, but I was perfectly fine._

_'__Adrianna, they have arrived!' A voice called from the driveway. He was the guy that announced everything; a complete waste of money, in my opinion. I never bothered to remember his name. _

_I went outside and was greeted by my godfather, Max Forbes. 'Hello, Adrianna. This is Guiseppe Salvatore. He and your father went to school together.'_

_He gestured to a man who dressed as if he were going to a funeral._

_'__It is such a pleasure to finally meet you Adrianna.' He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes._

_I looked behind him to see two boys, one with brown hair and one with black hair, matching my own. The dark haired one looked at me with a mischievous smile._

_'__Adrianna, these are my two sons Damon and Stefan. Damon is eight, the same age as you. Stefan is four years old.'_

_The dark haired boy called Damon stepped forward. 'Pleased to meet you,' he said softly, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it._

_'__Likewise,' I whispered, and curtsied clumsily._

_'__Good heavens!' exclaimed Max Forbes. 'That's the first thing she's said since the day her parents passed on.'_

_I rolled my eyes at the euphemism and saw a small smirk on Damon's face. His eyes were shining with something I couldn't quite identify. He stuck his tongue out at Max when his back was turned, causing me to giggle._

_I knew from that day on, we were going to be good friends._

_*Flashback over*_

I could hear Damon walking around inside and pouring himself alcohol. I smiled and shook my head slightly. Only Damon would be getting drunk so early in the day.

I went up to the door and was prepared to walk through it when I was hit face first with a barrier.

What the hell?

I tried again, pushing with all my might. I couldn't believe it. I was basically locked out from my own house and I was getting incredibly angry.

'DAMON?' I yelled. 'What the hell's wrong with the damn house?'

In the blink of an eye my best friend stood before me, in all his vampire glory. His low slung jeans hugged his legs in the best way, and his plain black shirt clung to his body, giving me a glimpse of his lean, muscular physique. He still had on his devil may care smirk, but it widened when he realised it was me.

'Just the person I wanted to see!' He reached forward and pulled me into a hug.

'I've missed you, Adrianna,' he said affectionately.

'Missed you too, D.' I returned the hug and sighed. It felt good to be near him.

'I would invite you in, but as I'm sure you've realised, the house belongs to a human. Elena Gilbert, to be precise.' He pulled away, and put his arm around my waist as we walked back to my car.

'Elena? The girl Stefan was with at the Grill? The one who looks exactly like the person we all know and hate?'

We stopped and I leaned against the car, crossing my arms.

'Yes, yes and yes. The worst thing about her is that she's always so _good_,' he sneered. 'Of course she likes _Stefan_, the _good_ brother. The vampire who resists his true nature; who rather drink blood from animals than relishing in the taste of fresh human blood, straight from the source.'

Oh , he was in one of _those_ moods; the mood where he just wanted to rip the throats of everyone who bothered him. Good. Can't have him going soft on me, can we?

'Speaking of blood straight from the source, what do you say we go hunting now... Maybe drain a couple of bodies. I'm really thirsty from that long flight from the middle east.' I smiled at him, and showed him my fangs.

He chuckled. 'I could never say no to you. But first, we'll get Elena to invite you in. Then the real fun can begin'

We shared a look and sped towards the Grill, forgetting about my car in our haste to get back to our old hunting methods.


End file.
